1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio selective-calling receiver having a pre-stored message display function and a pre-stored message copying method thereof, and more particularly to a radio selective-calling receiver, having a memory in which a plurality of pieces of predetermined message data are registered in accordance with specific codes, which receives and demodulates a message signal following its own calling number and selects the pre-stored message data registered in the memory according to the specific code included in the message signal to display the thus-selected data on a display unit as a message, and a method for copying the pre-stored message between the receivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this type of a conventional radio selective-calling receiver (which will be referred to as a receiver hereinbelow) having a pre-stored message display function, when the message that a user has created is to be copied (registered) in another receiver, there is adopted a method by which that message is newly generated by operating keys or the like on another receiver or two receivers are electrically connected with each other using an optical interface or any other means to directly transfer data. An example of such a receiver that registers a message by transferring data between the receivers has been proposed in Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 5-95319.
The above-described prior art radio selective-calling receiver having a pre-stored message display function has in a problem as that the copying operation can not be easily performed if a specific code for the message that the user has created has been already used as a number for a different message in another receiver. Further, when the specific code for the copied message is different among the receivers, a method for transmitting a message with a fixed form is complicated.